Bella's Ipod
by Nerd-With-A-Computer
Summary: We take a look into Isabella Swan/Cullen's Ipod, I am requesting songs, so please drop by and request! All pairings! T because of songs
1. You Belong With Me and NOT her

Hi! This would be my first Twilight fiction!

**********

Bella's Point Of View

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said _

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I sat on my bed looking at my open window to Edward's room, I could clearly see him frowning at the phone. I bet Tanya is upsetting him about a joke or something.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

I pulled my brown hair into a low pony-tail while rocking out to Green Day. Edward hung up the phone and smiled at me and I wrote on a slate, "What's wrong?" Edward smiled sadly and replied, "Nothing."

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I sat on the bleachers next to the band, Edward was quaterback and Tanya was the captain cheerleader. Her short skirt barely covered anything.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I wrote down "So what's up?" on a slate, but Edward just put his head in his hands.__

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

I sat on the bench infront of our houses, reading Wuthering Heights when you came over. Tanya drove by in her flashy red convertable, pulling Edward in and started making out with him.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
_

"What is up with that girl?" I though sadly to myself, walking back into the house to make Charlie dinner.

_  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

I sat on the bleachers watching Edawrd play football again, Tanya wearing heels while doing cheers. Edward made eye contact with me and his cheeks tinted pink.

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_

We were having a conversation when I wrote down "I LOVE YOU" in big bold letters, but his blinds were already shut. _  
_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

I stood in the middle of our conjoined backyard, waiting for you to come out._  
_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
_

Edward threw a rock at my window at around midnight, waking me up, he looked as if he was going to cry.

_  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_

He wrote something on the paper, but tore it out and put it on his desk.

_  
Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

I played chess with him at his backdoor, smiling when he let me win.

_  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

We were at prom, I was wearinga deep blue dress that he said looked good on me. I spotted him alone, so I made my move, pulling outthe note that said "I love you" he did too. We danced together while Tanya was out of sight.

**********

Aw!

Songs can be requested!


	2. Hot and Cold and Sparkly

More chapters!

**********

Edward's Point Of View

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me_

Bella shoved her finger in my chest, I pulled her out of a kiss when she crossed the line. Then this song appeared on her alarm clock.__

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

"You're so bi-polor Edward! You make out with me then you shove m_e _away!" She yelled.

_You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up_

I hugged her and hummed her song.__

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

It was ten pm and I stood outside of Bella's window, should I give her space or should I visit her.__

'Cause you're hot and you're cold

Jasper said she was mad at me, too bad I couldn't read her mind...

_  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

Should I kiss her? Nah, she'll sleep the madness off.__

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change  


Bella kept vistiting that Flea-bag, she's never around me anymore...

_  
'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

I ran away, Jasper almost biting her was too much, killing myself was the only way.

_You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up_

Bella hugged me from behind, saving me from walking out into the sun.__

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

I wonder if I still should walk into the sun...__

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Nah, I shouldn't.__

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love disorder  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride  


"Carlisle, is there such a thing of a 'love bi-polor' beacuse I'm tired of going into a rolorcoster of feelings." I overherd Bella talking to Carlisle._  
_

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
_

Alice changed me into dress after dress. Why couldn't Bella do it?

_  
'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up  


I hugged Bella, saying "sorry" over and over again._  
_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_  
_

Victioria tore Bella apart, killing her. I gav_e _myself up, having her kill me also.

**********

... Sad ending... by the way, Alice was dressing Edward into dresses for fun. Lol.


	3. White Horse Vampire

_Hey what's up, how's school going? Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed!_

_*_

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

_'Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on,_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl_

_I should have known, I should have known._

I looked on at Jasper, his puppy dog eyes pouting. He accidentally ripped my leg of during... our alone time, his eyes were following me as I paced our room, limping slightly.

_That's im not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood,_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for your white horse,_

_To come around._

Jasper went out for a quick hunt, along with Edward and Emmett, leaving me to my thoughts. Rosilie fingered my dress, a princess dress; a princess of Forks.

_Baby I was naïve,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_I really never had a chance,_

_My mistake, I dont know,_

_To be in love you had to fight to get the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me._

_Now I know._

I remember when I got lost into his eyes, were vampire supossed to be naieve? Will I ever get the upper hand? I flashed into a vison, they were like dreams to me.

_That's im not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood,_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for your white horse,_

_To come around._

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness,_

_Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted,_

_But im so sorry._

Jasper pleaded and begged, even going so far to use his powers on me. Im sorry but you did this to me.

_Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now..._

\


	4. My Immortal

_And this is for X-EmotionJazz-X_

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my, childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it wont leave me alone_

I sat at the abandoned Cullen house, head between my knees, and sobbing. I clutched one of Edward's shirts that was left behind.

_These wounds wont seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I screamed, waking me up from my nightmare, Charlie was there, holding me awkwardly.

_[Chorus]  
When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

FLASHBACK

I softly wiped Edward's cheek, if he were human he would have been sobbing. He yelled and screamed, but I wouldn't let Jasper interfere with his emotions. Even if the Voulturi was going to get us.

END OF FLASHBACK

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me_

I looked into Edward's eyes, I saved him, I saved his life. I clutched onto him.

_These wounds wont seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I'm still scarred, afraid he'll go away again. I'll never be the same, not in a hundred-million years...

_[Chorus]  
When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Well, I am now eighty years old and fighting cancer, Carlisle is my doctor. He said I wont live long anymore, Edward is dry-sobbing,

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Heaven is such a beautiful place, bright and perfect, warm and amazing!

_[Chorus]  
When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"Now, it's time to go back, Isabella," God whispered to me, "Edward will come with you." Edward appeared and hugged me as we transferred back to Earth as babies.


	5. Getting Away With Murder

_This one is for you, _**Vampire Freak At Heart**_!_

* * *

**JASPER'S POV**

_Somewhere beyond __happiness__ and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster_

Emmett, Edward, and I were hunting. I was in deep thought, about what you may ask? I'm not really sure.

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

I got a sniff of a bleeding human, a man silly enough to cut his finger with his pocket-knife. I ran after said man.

_I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder_

The man's blood was sliding down my throat, not even Edward or Emmett could tear me away from my hot drink. Crap

I'm getting away with murdering a poor human!

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
_

Emmett carried me back home, I was almost tearing my hair out, I felt so guilty. Why must I live this life, can't I be

human?

_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder)_

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
_I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And I'm the master  
And I am craving this disaster_

Alice makes me feel happy, being a vampire makes me feel sad, drinking a human's blood makes me mad, couln't I

have a different power? Like a power that doesn't make me have to drink blood.

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

Carlisle held me along with Esme, they tried to comfort me. I cried tearless sobs, clinging onto Esme.

_I feel irrational_

_So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

Carlisle thought it would be best if we moved to farmland, where the only human contact would be us going into town.

I never want to kill another human again!


	6. How To Touch A Female Vampire

Okay once again this is for Vampire Freak At Heart and VFAH is amazing!

**AND I FORGOT ONE SONG!!! MAH BAD! _GETTING AWAY WITH MURDER _BY _PAPA ROACH_!!!**

*****-----*****

Emmett's POV

_i think i could like you_ _i already do_ _feelings can grow but_ _they can go away too_ _you're takin my hand_ _lookin into my eyes_ _don't be in a rush to_ _get me tonight_ I smiled as I saw mah' Rosie pull my hand to somewhere upstairs. _feel somethin happenin_ _could this be a spark?_ _to satisfy me baby_ _gotta satisfy my heart_ The sparks light and blew up when Rosie sat on my bed pulling me with her. _do you know how to touch a girl?_ _if you want me so much_ _first i have to know_ _are you thoughtful and kind?_ _do you care what's on my mind?_ _or am i just for show?_ _you'll go far in this world_ _if you know how to touch a girl_ Rose moaned when I caressed her back and shoulders, man do I know to treat her. _do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_ _do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_ "Emmett..." she softly said. _i think i could like you_ _but i keep holding back_ _cause i can't seem to tell_ _if you're fiction or fact_ _show me you can laugh_ _show me you can cry_ _show me who you really are_ _deep down inside_ I held back Rose when she tried to get my pants off, she rarely shows emotion. But man does she know how to tease. _do you feel somethin happenin?_ _could this be for real?_ _i don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal_ Rosie, mah' lil' Rosie, do you too feel that spark? _do you know how to touch a girl?_ _if you want me so much_ _first i have to know_ _are you thoughtful and kind?_ _do you care what's on my mind?_ _or am i just for show?_ _you'll go far in this world_ _if you know how to touch a girl_ I laughed at my virgin brother, "Do _you _know how to touch a girl?" I asked -while laughing- Edward. _bring me some flowers_ _conversation for hours_ _to see if we really connect_ _and baby if we do_ _ooh I'll be givin all my love to you_ _ohh_ I sat with Rose, a whole bunch of rose's around us. _do you know how to touch a girl?_ _if you want me so much_ _first i have to know_ _are you thoughtful and kind?_ _do you care what's on my mind?_ _or am i just for show?_ _you'll go far in this world_ _if you know how to touch a girl_ I moaned with Rosie, tonight is the night. _do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (yeah, yeah)_ _do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?_ Now do YOU know how to toucha girl? _you'll go far in this world_ _if you know how to touch a girl_ _-------------------_


	7. XXX's and OOO's An American Girl

_Phone rings baby cries TV diet guru lies  
Good morning honey  
Go to work make up try to keep the balance up  
Between love and money  
She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's tryin' to make it in her daddy's world  
She's an American girl  
An American girl_

I put on my makeup, I feed my baby, I do my job. I always wear my locket of Mama and I wearing her heels and pearls. Moving to Forks was the hardest thing to do in my life.

_Slow dance second chance mama needs romance  
And an live-in maid  
Fix the sink mow the yard really isn't all that hard  
If you get paid  
She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's tryin' to make it in her daddy's world  
She's an American girl  
An American girl  
_

I slow danced with Edward, I need love, I wish Mama was here.

_Well she's got her God and she's got good wine  
Aretha Franklin and Patsy Cline_

White wine tastes good when it's Blessed by my God. __

She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's tryin' to make it in her daddy's world  
She's an American girl  
An American girl  
She's an American girl  


Look at me, 2 years later and I'm still living in my Daddy's world!


	8. Wanna Talk About Me For A Chance

_We talk about your work how your boss is a jerk  
We talk about your church and your head when it hurts  
We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother  
About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover  
We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin  
The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes  
You know talking about you makes me smile  
But every once in awhile_

OhMyCarlisle, SHUT UP Rose! I don't care if James is a jerk, when you go to church, or your headakes, how you and Jasper had a fight, or about your parents. I really don't care.

_I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occassionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me_

I wanna get a word in sometimes! What about me?

_We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
your high school team and your moisturizer creme  
We talk about your nanna up in Muncie, Indiana  
We talk about your grandma down in Alabama  
We talk about your guys of every shape and size  
The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize  
We talk about your heart, about your brains and your smarts  
And your medical charts and when you start  
You know talking about you makes me grin  
But every now and then_

I just sit when you talk, do you even notice that I'm not listening?

_I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occassionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me_

_You you you you you you you you youyouyouyouyou  
I wanna talk about me_

When I try to get a word in you tell me to Shut Up.

_I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occassionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me_

F*** you.


	9. Fearless

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah  
_

I can't believe you talked me into dancing with you! I have 6 kids, there are some things you dont do anymore.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

That hair looks so touchable, I need you.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

My favorite dress is ruined, but I dont even notice, I feel my best when I'm with you.__

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

Just drive a little slower, the kids can wait.__

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

It feels like my first kiss everytime I kiss you. Even though we are vampires I feel every spark and burn of your lips.__

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless  


I love you, Carlisle.


	10. DisclaimersThanks

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of these songs!**

1. You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift

2. Hot 'N' Cold- Katy Perry

3. White Horse- Taylor Swift

4. My Immortal- Evanescence

5. Getting Away With Murder- Papa Roach

6. How To Touch A Girl- JoJo

7. XXX's And OOO's (An American Girl)- Trisha Yearwood

8. Wanna Talk About Me- Toby Keith

9. Fearless- Taylor Swift

**Thank you for reviewing:**

It's A Wolf Thinga

TeamCarlisleWhitlock

BeautyThroughBrokenGlass

PowerofWords12

Dorks In Forks

FeltbeatsIsLove

NeverHadDreams

People Are Crazy

**Special thanks to:**

**It's A Wolf Thinga**


End file.
